PC:Mikara Li Mesadh (H.M.Gimlord)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Fluff Description: Age: 53 Height: 5'4" Weight: 112 Eye Color: Emerald Hair Color: Brown, short Though small in frame, Mikara is an avid hunter, a protector of the wild, and a fierce adversary in combat, choosing to weaken her enemies from a distance, moving from one hidden location to another, and only then deciding whether or not to reveal herself in melee. She is driven by a love of the natural world and sees nature as a proving ground for natural selection, detesting those that abuse nature in order to perpetuate the weak. It is not necessarily life, but the wildness of life that she seeks to protect. Because of this, she has difficulty befriending humans and half-elves. To her, these races represent the antithesis of her calling. Their cities choke the skies, blight the forests, and poison the rivers. Mikara has a natural yen for poetry, though she has the sense not to be overly dramatic. It most often manifests itself in her fighting style. Every now and then she will sing to her quarry just before moving in for the kill, frustrating and bating her enemies with verses and couplets. It even affects her conversation, on the rare occasion that she engages in it. Rhyme and meter tend to work their way into her phrases in the most natural way. Background: Mikara was born in Si-Falingalen of the northern forests of Avenroc. The continent is virtually unknown to most races. Dwarves kept knowledge of its existence a secret because it was a source of curiously strong steel for them, but word from the forges of Avenroc died off just under two hundred years ago. More recently humans have settled a colony on the western coast of Avenroc and have met with moderate success in exporting glass. Before the arrival of the dwarves, elves settled in the vale of Si-Falingalen, but they did not spread past the borders of their peninsula. Over the centuries, they became decadent from a lack of adversaries, and with the arrival of the humans, they chose to hide rather than to defend the continent. They perceived no immediate threat, but humans began to multiply and spoil the land. Disagreeing with the policies of her elders Mikara set out to slow the progress of human colonization. Moving southward to the forests east of the great gulf, she quickly became known as "The Ghost of the Eastern Forest." From here she would harass loggers and trappers with arrows and insults hurled from unseen positions, sending those she allowed to survive back to their homes with threats of death and humiliation. Kicker: Thirteen years ago, in the Eastern Forests of Avenroc, Mikara discovered a portal of which she had heard no stories. This portal, however, was different than most. It did not reveal its destination until one stepped through, nor did it require a ritual to operate. When she stepped through the portal, she found herself on the island of Imperium, a shock from which she still has not recovered to this day. The portal, unfortunately did not allow her to return, and she has spent the time between then and now studying maps, trying to find a way back to the forests of her home continent. She remained on Imperium as long as she could stand it, but she couldn't help but come to the conclusion that the residents of the island as shallow and pretentious. Seeking those with more practical knowledge, she set off looking for companions that might have heard tell of Avenroc. Math Calculations Follow 4e PHB Rules Ability scores Defenses Hitpoints Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 con) Saving Throws None Attacks Basic Blue: Applies to Attack Roll Red: Applies to Damage Roll Purple: Applies to Both Powers Blue: Applies to Attack Roll Red: Applies to Damage Roll Purple: Applies to Both With Hunter's Quarry and Lethal Hunter, add 1d8 to damage rolls Class Features * Hunter Fighting Style: You gain Quick Draw as a bonus feat, even if you don’t meet the prerequisites. In addition, you can sheathe a weapon as a free action and gain a +4 bonus to AC against opportunity attacks you provoke by making a ranged attack.. * Hunter's Quarry: Once per turn as a minor action, you can designate the enemy nearest to you as your quarry. Once per round, you deal an extra 1d6 damage to your quarry. If you can make multiple attacks in a round, you decide which attack to apply the extra damage to after all the attacks are rolled. The Hunter's Quarry effect remains active until the end of the encounter, until the quarry is defeated, or until you designate a different target as your quarry. You can designate one enemy as your quarry at a time. * Prime Shot: If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. Racial Features * +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom * Speed: 7 Squares * Vision: Low-light * Languages: Common, Elven * Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow * Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Group Awareness: you grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. * Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). * Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Skills Feats * You can draw a weapon (or an object, such as a potion, stored in a belt pouch, a bandolier, or a similar container) as part of the same action used to attack with the weapon or use the object. You also gain a +2 feat bonus to initiative checks. * Lethal Hunter: The extra damage dice from your Hunter's Quarry class feature increase from d6s to d8s * Hunter's Aim: You don't take the normal -2 penalty to attack rolls against your quarry if it has cover or concealment * Weapon Proficiency: Greatbow Regional Benefits Imperium Regional Benefit: +2 to Diplomacy checks and a quick witted tongue. Equipment/Treasure XP Tracking Wishlist Judge Comments Approval 1 Comments from Lord Sessadore: Removed comments that no longer apply. Looks like you've addressed everything I brought up; the only other thing I saw is that you should have 4sp left in addition to your 4gp. That won't hold up my approval though, so here it is. I approve Mikara for 1st level. One more and you're fully approved. Approval 2 Approval from Dunamin 1. Math > Hitpoints. Corrected Healing Surge value from 7 to 6. 2. Equipment. The total weight of your gear seems to add up to 58 lb. rather than 79? No biggie since both are well within Mikara's ability and it won't let me hold off approval, but the large discrepancy puzzled me so it would be nice if you adress it. I skimmed over Avenroc and it looks pretty intriguing; feel free to add it as a Far Land to the wiki for the L4W setting if you wish. LEVEL 3 Approval 1 Comments from --Ozymandias79 APPROVED!! Approval 2 Approval from renau1g LEVEL 4 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: *In the math section at the bottom you list TS ranged as doing 1d12+7 per attack, but it's 1d10+1 (you have right in summary) telling how long that's been there. I guess since level 2 *Technically I can't approve until April 16th, as that's when PHB3 is out, but I can give a contingent approval for that date actually bought PHB3 on the shelf at a game store last Saturday (March 13th). Anyway it's the 16th now, so you can approve. Plus I figure it'll be at least a couple more days before judge 2 approves Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk * I'd like to see your new armor listed as leather. Status Approved for Level 4? Approval for Level 7 Approval 1 Comments from treex: Just a quick once over and I saw that *The maths for defenses (1/2 level modifier) says 3 not 2, the summary at the top is correct, however. *The maths for HP is also not up to date. *The level modifier for your table of attacks. *The level modifier for your table of skills. *Fixed some minor spelling errors. *Streamlined the formatting for your Background section. I don't think I can dole out approval, can I? Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters